sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic the Cat
Arctic The Cat (Arcadia 'Arctic' Solis) is a Dimension hopping feline who dislikes the very thought of causing others pain, yet will not hesitate if it will save those she loves. Appearance Arcadia or Arctic is described as a noticeable feline, being easy to spot in large crowds. She is a fairly short Mobian with a slender yet voluptuous frame, with very little muscle mass and a low body weight. This is fitting of her powers as she has very little need to ever fight up close to an opponent. She has pale silver fur that is always in pristine condition if she has not been fighting. Her long fur that is the same as hair is at hip length, the silver fades to purple near the middle of be back, presumably dyed often as to keep the vibrant purple colour. She wears a black sleeveless top underneath a short sleeved, high collared, white jacket that ends at the bottom of her ribs, leaving her stomach only covered by the black top, her jacket had an assortment of glowing purple lines in circles and straight lines, resembling that of runes, This symbols are the same as those on the gold cuffs of her boots and gloves. Her leggings are a black to, though they are more padded, seemingly to give her more support should she have a bad landing. Arctic's boots go up to mid shin and are lace up, the bottom of her boots have hover acting plates, made to slow falls and soften landings on hard ground. Her gloves have the same simple pattern as her jacket and boots, they are plane white and glow a deep purple when her powers are used. Personality Arctic is not a simple person to understand, she has a very short temper often snapping at people for very small and insignificant things when in a bad mood, she understands herself fully and knows why she does things, because of this she hates it strongly when people point out the obvious or point out the things she has done wrong as if she did not already know them. This snappy attitude can often make her seem rude, mean or generally unpleasant overall. Though she is not all bad, Arctic may come off as mean to strangers but for and to her friend she is a kind person, often setting aside her own feelings in order comfort or help others that are in pain at the time, this tend to lead to problems for herself in the future but it is a habit she can not shake, due to her high feeling of empathy towards most people, though she can be scarily cold if she does not believe you are worth saving as she has a strong sense of justice. Despite this she is open and welcoming to other, believing in second chances if you want one enough and try hard enough, proving that you really wish to change. Abilities Psychokinesis & Mind Manipulation Arctic possesses unique Psychokinesis powers, though the generic ability to move objects and people around with her mind is prominent and present, her abilities extend further, such as creating small shields and more. This is the main ability she uses in battles and in daily life. When pushed she is capable of reaching into one's mind and going threw memories, hearing thoughts, removing them or rearranging them. This has many more consequences then her general Psychokinetic powers though, as instead of simple fatigue she will experience each and every memory she removes or goes through, if she keeps a memory for to long once removing it from someones mind it can blur with her own, causing her to forget if a memory is hers or not. Occasionally if she becomes over stimulated or over emotional she can loose control of her expensive powers, causing large blasts of psychic energy or causing extreme headaches to herself and those around her. Physical abilities Arctic possess very little ability that is note worthy from a physical stand point, though she is extremely fast and agile, proving to be capable of dodging attacks from individual going at super speeds when prepared, and having notable flexibility as well as jumping capability she has very little strength wise. While she has good grip the strength she possesses physically is little to none, with almost no power behind her punches, though a little more behind her kicks. She has an array of acrobatic skills and is extremely agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of her psychokinesis, as well as fly at high speeds. She also has lightning fast reflexes and heightened senses, being able to mimic and cope with high speed movements, though she is not untouchable. Along with this, she can also do feats, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high speeds, being able to focus even as she's moving as a blur. She can catch bullets with her psychokinesis, meaning she can focus on high velocity movements, at least as fast a bullets, relatively easily. Arctic can demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds to empower herself and perform Chaos or Sol Powers. The power from these that she uses the most is Chaos Control, which allows her warp time and space, as well as jump from dimension to dimension at her own pleasure, she is yet to explore the full capabilities of her Chaos Emeralds, as has little to no experience with the Sol Emeralds. Combat abilities Arctic has few combat abilities, often or always relying on her agility and psychokinesis to fight her battles, in a fight unless it is needed she sill keep her distance and not engage an opponent face to face as it would be stupid to do so when she it aware that she has a high chance of loosing if someone got close enough to hit her or slow her down. Stats * Speed: 9/10 * Strength: 1/10 * Fighting: 2/10 * Intelligence: 7/10 * Endurance: 2/10 * Control power's: 7/10 * Courage: 4/10 * Willpower: 5/10 * Total: 37 Quotes * (To Soul Solis) "Being an Idiot isn't an excuse for trying to kill someone!" * (To Blitz Solis) "For once in your life think about what you are doing, think about who you are trying to hurt, thing about your actions! You can't keep going on like this, like everything you're doing is fine and like our world is fine under your tyrannical rule! You are a monster..." * (To Shade) "Oh ha ha, you're so funny, you know that? Prancing in here like you own the place, well big news. You dont. So turn around and go back you your own dimension because I dont want you, any of you, In this house." Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Spiritual Characters